1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to geometrical instruments. In particular, this invention relates to a terrain probe which senses the elevation of a terrain surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of terrain probes are available for sensing the elevation of a terrain surface whose profile is being measured and followed. And for their intended purpose, these terrain probes performed satisfactorily. However, the servo systems required to raise or lower these terrain probes, in response to a change in elevation of the terrain surface which is being sensed, are very complex and quite costly. In addition, these terrain probes cause extensive damage to the terrain surface due to the scraping of the terrain surface by the sensor element of the terrain probe.